As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,133; 4,571,197; 4,693,693; and 4,936,809; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse impact responsive toy car bodies used in different simulated environments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are likewise invariably deficient with regard to the fact that almost all of them contemplate the existence of a laterally applied force to produce the desired results set forth in the bodies of their respective specifications.
Furthermore none of the cited references of record contemplate the use of plural car bodies which are mechanically and/or pneumatically connected to one another to simulate a row of cars such as would be encountered in a car crushing "monster truck" environment.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need particularly among those toy manufacturers who produce reduced scale versions of "monster trucks", for a crushable toy car apparatus which is responsive to a downward force applied by the wheels of a toy vehicle to simulate the results produced when monster trucks roll over real cars; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.